


It Was Over Too Soon, Maybe We Waited Too Long

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Divorce, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Reunion, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage, Personal Sacrifices, but sometimes love isn't everything, especially when you've been waiting so long, that aren't as painful as you think they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's part of me that thinks that maybe it's too soon-", she avoided his gaze, "that I'm leaving my work unfinished." Sam's not sure if she's asking for forgiveness or permission, and she's half sure it doesn't matter anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Over Too Soon, Maybe We Waited Too Long

 

**

Teal'c stood in the doorway and allowed himself a moment to watch his teammate and friend before speaking. On the Odyssey things had been so much simpler, here there were so many more factors and while he wished things had gone differently over the last year or so mostly he just wanted to make sure she was okay. 

* * *

 

** One Year Previously**

 "And do you Samantha Jean Carter take Jonathan James O'Neill to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 She looked up at the man she had been so dedicated to and so infatuated with for the past ten years. This was it; this was what they had been waiting for all these years. 

"Yes."

This was the beginning of the rest of their lives, the moment their life together started. They had been waiting so long for this day.

She ignored the throbbing emptiness in her chest, the low thrum of unspoken obligation, and how she could see it all reflected in Jack's eyes.

* * *

 

**  
Present Day **

"We have accomplished much here, but now it is Atlantis that is in need of you." His voice rumbled across her lab, so much more formal then Sam had grown accustomed to.

She smiled. "Yeah, part of me is looking forward to going, but-" Sam paused. "There's part of me that thinks that maybe it's too soon-" she avoided his gaze "that I'm leaving my work unfinished." Sam knew that it was a cop out but she still looked up questioningly. She wasn't sure if she was looking for forgiveness or permission. She's mostly sure it doesn't matter anyway, Teal'c's not the one she should be looking to for either but she'd already spoken to Daniel and no matter where they're all stationed they're still a team. 

* * *

 

** A Few Weeks Previously **

Jack had found out that the President was going to pass over her for the Atlantis post because of their marriage.. and well he certainly wasn't going to let that happen, especially since their's didn’t quite fit the definition of ‘a real marriage’. Except of course that one time in CoCo Beach, and the time in Washington and the time in Colorado and the time at Area 51. He would always cherish  _those_  memories.

It really wasn't all that bad. They really had barely gotten the chance to spend any time together- different posts, different interests, and as it turned out, after all this time, different lives. Of course Sam would have liked her first marriage to at least last a year but she supposed it was enough that they had spent the entire time happy enough. 

 "I do love you, you know that right?"

 She smiled that special smile that he had always loved, because it was just for him. "Of course Jack- just like I love you."

* * *

 

** Present Day **

Gently but firmly Teal'c shook his head. "No. Your work will continue on Atlantis." He bowed his head briefly, considering the worth and weight of what he was about to say. "Both Daniel Jackson and I feel that this is the right move for you Samantha. At least in this moment in time, we will of course look forward to your victorious return."

She nodded, slipping her brave soldier face back on. "You're right. It's time for me to go. I need a little break." She said before chuckled humorlessly and looking away.

Teal'c bowed his head again, this time in agreement.

Finally she looked him in the eye again. "Promise, you guys will come visit me?"

He smiled. "Undomesticated equines could not keep me."

And she darted, nearly comforted, into his arms.

-

As Sam stood at the gate she did mourn the failed marriage between her and Jack but she knew at least she still had her family. Generals Landry and O'Neill stood shoulder to shoulder overseeing her departure from the control room, Daniel and Teal'c with Cameron and Vala were in the gate room with her. 

But her future was still a head of her- through the wormhole and to Atlantis.

Taking a final breath she didn't look over her shoulder.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this struck me when I saw this episode but it did.. I just really wanted to write something that gave Sam and Jack a chance but had a (hopefully) realistic ending too. :)
> 
> also, cross registered on fanfiction.net


End file.
